The Harvard Medical School (HMS) Faculty Developmental Program seeks funding to support 13 disadvantaged high school students per year for three years in Project Success, a student research program designed to: (1) increase the number of disadvantaged students interested in pursuing science careers; (2) expose students to a mentored laboratory research experience; and (3) provide guidance and information about career development. The program provides 7-8 weeks of hands-on research during the summer, training in the use of computers and library facilities, biomedical site visits and preparation, by students, of a research paper in oral presentation. During the summer and the academic school year, students attend regularly scheduled seminars, given by HMS faculty and administrators and scientists from the biotechnology industry. Funding will also support one in-service teacher (or a teacher with significant numbers of disadvantaged students) per year for three years. Teachers will have 4-5 weeks hands-on, mentored laboratory research experience and will become Teacher fellows in the HMS Institute for Teacher Training in Neuroscience. The Institute provides a one-week summer intensive workshop (lectures, case studies, clinical and research site visit and training in curriculum development) and academic forums during the academic year. Both teacher programs are design to develop long-term mentoring relationship between HMS faculty and teachers and to strengthen partnerships between the Medical School and local area high schools. The Project Success and teacher program are based on existing cooperative relationship that have demonstrated successful alliances between the HMS Faculty Developmental Program, HMS faculty and local area high schools. The Project Director is responsible for the recruitment, selection and assignment for students, teachers and advisor/mentors, and for overall program direction and evaluation.